


Für einen Augenblick

by halfJack



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfJack/pseuds/halfJack
Summary: Ein verregneter Abend. Ein Treffen zwischen zwei Freunden. Und ein Augenblick, der mehr als nur Zufall ist.





	Für einen Augenblick

Es fing an zu regnen. Yamato rannte durch die Straßen, die von den Wolken des heranziehenden Sturmes verdunkelt waren. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es schon bald zur Mitternachtsstunde schlagen würde.  
Das Konzert, welches er mit seiner Band gegeben hatte, war gut gewesen; die Aftershow-Party noch besser; dass er lautstark versichern musste, allein zu seinem Hotel zu finden, war jedoch alles andere als eine Glanzleistung. Er hätte sich nur in den Zug setzen müssen, um bis zum Rand der Stadt zu fahren, dann das kleine Stück zu laufen, das man ihm so gut beschrieben hatte, und im Hotel seinen Namen anzugeben. Ganz einfach.  
Schließlich konnte keiner wissen, dass am Abend ein solches Unwetter heraufziehen würde. Geschweige denn, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich besagter Bahnhof befand.  
Wenigstens ließ ihn der Regen wieder halbwegs nüchtern werden. Jetzt suchte er einen Unterschlupf, um dem vermeintlichen Weltuntergang zu entfliehen. Doch war nirgends ein Schild zu sehen, auf dem stand: ‚Warmes Plätzchen für frierenden, halbtrunkenen Yamato, der nicht weiß, wohin er soll – da lang’.  
Yamato bemerkte nun, wohin ihn seine Schritte führten. Sein bester Freund Taichi war vor kurzer Zeit in diese Gegend hier gezogen. Er hatte Yamato sein Wohnhaus gezeigt. Jenes Wohnhaus, das nun im Regen vor ihm aufragte, unscheinbar zwischen den anderen in dieser Straße. Da war er: der Eingang zum Paradies. Okay, schuld an diesem völlig deplatzierten Vergleich waren entweder der Sake oder der Kräuterlikör. Es könnte aber auch der Sekt gewesen sein, den sie am Anfang der Party geköpft hatten. Oder doch eine der unzähligen Bierdosen? Auch egal.  
Über der Klingelleiste war ein weißes Blatt befestigt mit der Aufschrift: ‚Leider defekt‘. Er schob die Haustür auf, die durch einen Holzklotz gesichert war, damit sie nicht zufiel. Yamato trat in den Flur und warf einen Blick zum Fahrstuhl, an dem ebenfalls ein Schild hing mit den Worten: ‚Leider auch defekt’.  
‚Bruchbude’, dachte Yamato und ging weiter zum Treppenhaus. Seine Schuhe und Sachen hinterließen nasse Spuren auf den Stufen, während er die Namensschilder studierte und einen Hinweis auf Taichis Wohnung suchte.  
Endlich war er bis in die oberen Etagen vorgedrungen, wo er über einer der Klingeln einen Klebestreifen befestigt sah, auf dem in unsauberen Schriftzeichen der Name ‚Yagami’ stand.  
Typisch, Taichi wollte immer eine Wohnung so weit oben wie möglich. Aber was der Pizzaservice machte, wenn er den defekten Fahrstuhl sah, schien keinen sonderlich zu interessieren. Vielleicht mochten die Leute hier keine Pizza. Langsam wurde es Yamato unheimlich ...  
Nun stand er vor der Tür seines Freundes und drückte auf den Klingelknopf.  
Nichts geschah.  
Was hatte er auch erwartet? Bei dem Gedanken, hier im Treppenhaus zwischen Treppenstufen und Lichtschalter zu übernachten, wurde ihm schon jetzt kalt. Doch etwas anderes blieb ihm wohl nicht übrig.  
Oder doch? Denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Yamato, was zur Hölle ...?“ Die Stimme klang verschlafen. „Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich ...“, antwortete Yamato. „Ich ...“  
„Du?“, fragte Taichi.  
„Ich ...“ Yamato fühlte sich nach der dreimaligen Wiederholung dieses Wortes nicht intelligenter. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass der ganze Flur mit Zeitungen und Folie ausgelegt war.  
„Ähm... was hast du vor?“, wollte er mit einem Fingerzeig wissen. „Willst du jemanden umbringen, Dexter?“  
Taichi folgte seinem Blick.  
„Das? Ich tapeziere gerade“, sagte Taichi freudestrahlend. „Bevor ich hier einzog, sahen die Wände ziemlich übel aus.“  
„Wusste ich es doch“, entgegnete Yamato leise, „Bruchbude.“  
„Komm erst einmal rein“, überging sein Freund die Bemerkung und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, „aber pass auf und tritt auf die Zeitungen. Überall ist Farbe.“ Zögernd folgte Yamato der Aufforderung und blickte sich skeptisch um. Es war wirklich alles mit Folie abgedeckt und langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, dass er hier irgendwo sitzen geschweige denn schlafen könnte.  
Für einen Augenblick war er deshalb irritiert, dass Taichi der nächtliche Besuch nicht zu stören schien. Aber diese Offenheit war eine der Eigenschaften, die Yamato an seinem Freund so sehr lieb... mochte. Er einigte sich auf das Wort ‚mochte’.  
„Vitamintabletten, Leitungswasser, Schokolade?“, fragte Taichi übergangslos an Yamato gewandt.  
„Bahnhof?“, entgegnete dieser.  
„Na gut, damit kann ich nicht dienen. Aber die anderen Sachen könnte ich dir schon anbieten“, erklärte Taichi mit einem Lachen. „Falls du allerdings unbedingt einen Bahnhof willst, bis zum nächsten sind es nur fünf Minuten.“  
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, meinte Yamato und hätte sich im selben Moment dafür ohrfeigen können. „Wozu sollte ich einen Bahnhof brauchen? Was die anderen Sachen anbelangt ... nun, ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen.“  
„Das tust du nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich konnte heute nicht zu deinem Konzert kommen, also bin ich jetzt voll und ganz entschädigt. Vollmilch oder Haselnuss?“  
„Haselnuss.“  
Yamato musste schmunzeln: Haselnussschokolade hatte dieselbe schöne Farbe wie Taichis Augen. ... Was dachte er eigentlich für einen schnulzigen Schwachsinn? Seltsam, der Alkohol hatte mehr reingehauen, als er erwartet hatte. Sämtliche Gehirnzellen schienen binnen eines Abends abgestorben zu sein. Faszinierend.  
Etwas unschlüssig, was er nun machen sollte, stand Yamato noch immer im Gang, während Taichi in ein paar Tüten herumkramte, die an der Seite standen.  
„Das Konzert ...“, meinte Yamato unbeteiligt und schaute sich im Raum um, „so toll war es eigentlich nicht.“  
Erfolgreich beendete Taichi seine Suche und sah auf.  
„Steh da nicht so rum und setz dich doch endlich“, forderte er lachend, „auf mein Bett; das ist der einzige Ort, der noch nicht von Zeitungen und Folie regiert wird. Also, dein Konzert war demnach akzeptabel, gerade noch zu ertragen, oder?“  
„Hey!“, beschwerte sich der Sänger gespielt beleidigt.  
Taichi entgegnete grinsend: „Es war sicher toll. Konzerte der Teenage Wolves sind immer einen Besuch wert. Du solltest sie nicht unter Wert verkaufen, die Band besteht schließlich nicht nur aus dir.“  
Schweigend setzte sich Yamato und sah seinem besten Freund in die braunen Augen. Eigentlich könnte er genauso gut wieder gehen, dachte er, während er unruhig auf dem Bett saß.  
„Also“, fragte Taichi, reichte ihm die Schokolade und setzte sich neben ihn, „was ist los, Yamato?“  
Auf seine Hände starrend öffnete Yamato langsam das Papier der Schokoladentafel und antwortete um einen belanglosen Ton bemüht: „Heute nach dem Auftritt ... na ja, nach der Aftershow-Party ...“  
„Bei der du nicht wenig getrunken hast, stimmt‘s?“  
„Wie? Merkt man das etwa?“, fragte Yamato verdutzt.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Oder warte, vielleicht wegen des Alkoholgeruchs oder deiner glasigen Augen. Möglicherweise auch, weil dein Gang ein wenig an Eleganz verloren hat. Oder weil du mich mit deinen Blicken förmlich ausziehst und mir vorhin an den Hintern gegangen bist.“  
„Was!?“  
„War ein Scherz. Zumindest der letzte Satz.“  
Yamato atmete erleichtert auf und schüttelte dann genervt den Kopf, um fortzufahren: „Jedenfalls wollte ich noch nicht in mein Hotel gehen und da ich wusste, dass du hier in der Gegend wohnst, dachte ich mir, besuche ich dich doch einfach.“  
„Aha, so gegen Mitternacht ist schließlich die perfekte Zeit für einen Freundschaftsbesuch“, kam die sarkastische Erwiderung. „Ich muss sagen, du schmeichelst mir.“  
Yamato kam sich in diesem Moment dumm vor. Was redete er für einen Unsinn? Er versuchte sich aus der Misere herauszuwinden: „Ach, weißt du, Taichi ... das war nur so eine schwachsinnige Idee von mir. Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser. Man erwartet mich schon.“ Yamato stand auf und legte die halb geöffnete Tafel Haselnussschokolade auf den Tisch. „Nun ... danke für alles und ... Verzeihung. Ich gehe.“  
Er wollte sich soeben umwenden, als Taichi fragte: „Du willst bei dem Wetter wirklich zu deinem Hotel? Ziemlich weiter Weg, findest du nicht?“ Yamato zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute auf seinen Freund hinab, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte. Dieser erklärte schlicht: „Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist das nächste Hotel nicht gleich um die Ecke. Und dann weißt du noch nicht einmal den Weg. Willst du da wirklich blindlings loslaufen?“  
„Aber ... ich muss doch nicht laufen.“  
Die beiden betrachteten einander. Dann grinste Taichi. „Wieso? Soll ich dich etwa tragen?“  
„Nein, Mann! Du hast doch gesagt, die nächste Haltestelle wäre nicht weit entfernt.“  
„Richtig. Und du hast gesagt, du würdest keinen Bahnhof brauchen. Was nützt es dir auch, wenn du nicht weißt, wohin du fahren sollst? Außerdem ist das hier keine sonderlich frequentierte Gegend. Die letzte Bahn ist längst weg.“  
Yamato schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und seufzte. „Okay, erwischt. Was soll‘s? Ich war ein wenig voreilig und wollte den Weg allein finden. Das Konzert hat mich wohl abheben lassen.“  
„Und schlechter Orientierungssinn hat dich wieder runtergeholt?“  
„Ach, sei still. Kann ich nun bei dir pennen?“  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“  
Sie sahen einander schweigend in die Augen, sprachen weder über ein Taxi noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Taichi stand auf und gähnte. Er durchquerte den Raum und kramte in einer der Taschen, die achtlos an der Seite standen.  
„Es war schon toll ... das Konzert“, schwärmte Yamato währenddessen gedankenversunken. „Der Einklang der Instrumente, die Lichter, die gesamte Atmosphäre.“  
Ein Shirt kam ihm entgegengeflogen, dicht gefolgt von einer kurzen Hose. Seine Schlafsachen.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Taichi. „Verdammt, warum war ich nicht da ...?“  
„Arbeit“, erinnerte ihn Yamato beiläufig und streifte sich den Pullover vom Oberkörper.  
Sein Freund beobachtete ihn und meinte: „Stimmt.“  
„Sag mal, Taichi“, begann Yamato, als er das Shirt angezogen hatte und seine Hose aufknöpfte, „warum bekomme ich nicht auch einen so tollen Schlafanzug wie du?“  
„Was hast du gegen meine Schlafsachen?“  
„Nichts. Die Bärchen darauf sind sehr erotisch. Damit springt sicher jede Frau auf dich an.“  
„Nein, muss nicht sein. Es reicht mir schon, wenn es bei dir die entsprechende Wirkung zeigt.“  
„Das würde dir wohl gefallen, nicht wahr?“  
„Hätte ich mich sonst so angezogen?“  
Beide lachten. Yamato hatte sich mittlerweile gänzlich umgezogen und drehte sich zu Taichi um, der gerade herzhaft gähnte und unter die Bettdecke kroch. Yamato betätigte den Lichtschalter und ging in der Dunkelheit auf das Bett zu. Er fluchte leise, als er mit dem Fuß gegen einen Farbeimer stieß. Als er endlich angelangt war, legte er sich behutsam neben seinen Freund.

01:22.  
01:23.  
01:24.  
Seit über einer Stunde starrte Yamato auf die Digitalanzeige von Taichis altem Wecker und verfolgte jede einzelne Minute, die umgeblättert wurde. Er konnte in der Finsternis zwar kaum die Decke sehen, war sich aber sicher, dass sie sich ununterbrochen im Kreis drehte. So heruntergekommen war das Haus gar nicht, wenn man sich hier sogar eine bewegliche Decke leisten konnte. Und ein Wasserbett.  
Er drehte sich um und hoffte, dass sein Magen nicht dasselbe tat und die Übelkeit dadurch einen Weg nach draußen fand, beispielsweise auf Abwegen durch die Speiseröhre zum Mund. Insofern es denn tatsächlich Übelkeit war, was in seinem Unterleib ein Gefühl auslöste, als befände er sich auf einer Achterbahnfahrt.  
Yamato blickte in das Gesicht seines Freundes, das von der Straßenlaterne beschienen wurde. Er kannte diese Gesichtszüge schon seit Jahren sehr genau. Sogar, als die beiden Jungen noch Rivalen gewesen waren, hatte Yamato gelernt, jede kleine Emotion aus Taichis Mimik abzulesen. Damals hatte er diesen Umstand genutzt, um ihn zu triezen und zu provozieren. Doch irgendwann hatte Yamato erkannt, dass ihn dieser Querkopf mit seinen ständigen logikorientierten Einwänden, die das genaue Gegenteil von Yamatos Emotionalität waren, nur deshalb ständig zur Weißglut treiben konnte, weil er ihm bereits zu wichtig geworden war.  
Langsam beugte sich Yamato hinüber und küsste Taichis Wange, bevor er mit den Lippen dessen Hals hinabfuhr und den Geruch des schlaftrunkenen Körpers aufnahm. Vorsichtig glitt er mit der Hand unter Taichis Schlafanzugkragen, sein Schlüsselbein entlang. Mit der anderen öffnete er die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes. In diesem Augenblick wurde seine Hand von Taichi festgehalten.  
Yamato blickte auf. Sein Freund hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen, fragte jedoch seelenruhig: „Kannst du mir mal erklären, was du da tust?“  
„Klar, wenn du mir verrätst, warum du nichts tust“, antwortete Yamato gelassen.  
Taichi öffnete die Augen.  
„Du möchtest also, dass ich etwas mache? Wir wissen beide, dass ...“ Er hielt inne, lächelte schmerzlich. Nach einer Pause sagte er bloß: „Ich weiß, was du meinst.“

Das gurgelnde Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine weckte Yamato am nächsten Morgen. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie im nächsten Moment wieder, als ihn der Kopfschmerz wie ein Schlag traf. Kurze Zeit blieb er noch liegen, dann stand er auf und streckte sich gähnend. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, auf seinen nackten Körper und die durcheinander geratenen Haare, bevor er seine Sachen zusammensuchte.  
Nachdem er sich im Badezimmer das Gesicht gewaschen und den Mund ausgespült hatte, ging er in die Küche, wo Taichi bereits am Tisch saß und frühstückte. Beide begegneten sich mit einem Lächeln.  
Yamato griff nach der halbvollen Kaffeekanne, schaltete die Maschine aus und goss dem anderen jungen Mann ein. Er bemerkte die zweite Tasse, die Taichi bereits für ihn herausgestellt hatte, und schenkte sich ebenfalls ein.  
Er setzte sich und trank schweigend seinen Kaffee. Hunger hatte Yamato keinen.  
Nachdem Taichi mit Frühstücken fertig war, erhob er sich und räumte seinen Teller in das Spülbecken. Das Geschirr klapperte leise, während er es abwusch. Yamato schob seine geleerte Tasse wortlos über den Tisch, sodass Taichi sie nahm und ebenfalls säuberte.  
Schläfrig stand nun auch Yamato auf und verließ die Küche, um sich im Eingangsbereich gemächlich seinen Mantel und seine Stiefel anzuziehen.  
Kurz darauf folgte Taichi ihm und langte nach seiner eigenen Jacke, die im Flur hing. Er streifte sie sich über, zog die Turnschuhe an und griff nach der Tasche, in welcher sich das Mittagessen für seinen heutigen Arbeitstag befand.  
Yamato schaute fragend zu dem Anderen und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür, nachdem dieser sich seine Tasche über die Schultern gehängt hatte. Im Treppenhaus blieb er für einen Augenblick stehen und wartete, bis Taichi die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinab, vorbei an dem defekten Fahrstuhl. Unten angelangt öffnete Taichi die Haustür, die durch einen Holzklotz gesichert war, damit sie nicht zufiel.  
Yamato trat hinter Taichi in die frische Morgenluft.  
Die beiden Männer betrachteten einander lächelnd. Dann wendeten sie sich in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung ab und gingen davon, ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen.  
Beide wussten, dass ihre Freundschaft für diesen einen Augenblick gelebt hatte. Und dieser Augenblick hatte sie auch beendet.


End file.
